Tied Together With String
by Mikashimotaku
Summary: Ash and Misty got lost in the Viridian forest, alone! Without Brock to solve their arguments, things have gotten really tense between them. Will they be able to loosen that string that's been pulled just a little too tight? Pokeshipping one-shot, may be OOC.


**Me: Hello fellow Pokemon fans! I am trying my luck at another Pokemon one-shot, my first one was kind of sad. Again, this is Pokeshipping, I used the English names this time. I hope everyone likes it! **

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

Tied Together With A String

Far in the distance, the sun was setting. The sky colours of orange, pink and yellow, Misty watched in awe. She sat cross-legged on the ground, togepi beside her. Her fiery locks were left down. Her hair was short, barely brushing past her ear. Misty sighed and leaned back on her palms, the sunsets were always beautiful.

Suddenly, she felt someone tug on her red suspenders, stretch them out and snap them back. Misty growled, "ASH!" and turned around.

Guilty as charged, the raven-headed trainer grinned, "It's so fun to annoy you Mist," He teased lightly.

Huffing, she crossed her arms and stared pointedly at him, "Well, knock it off, unless you want to deal with my mallet of course."

Ash recoiled, "I'd rather not."

"Then stop tugging on my suspenders," Misty answered.

Ash adjusted his hat and sat down beside her. Pikachu made his way from the campfire to get Togepi, he sensed that the two humans could use time together.

Things had been tense with the two lately. They had gotten lost and separated from Brock in the Viridian Forest. Misty blamed Ash, as it was his idea to take a short cut. Although, Ash blamed the sudden downpour of rain which made him lose his place on the shortcut and separate them from their friend. The worst part was, Brock was the one to stop arguments, so the two had bickered long, finally just too tired to continue.

"Hey Mist?" Ash asked nervously. He had taken off his hat and was playing with it aimlessly twirling it around in his gloved hands.

"Yes Ash?" She answered, she seemed annoyed, but not mad anymore. She pulled her hair back into its usual side pony tail. Misty felt insecure about leaving her hair down around Ash. She thought she wasn't pretty enough to do something like that. She was afraid he would pick up on her ugliness if she kept it down.

"Are you still mad at me?" Ash murmured, staring down at the ground.

Misty sighed, putting her head up to look at the tangerine coloured sky she answered, "No Ash, I was never mad."

"Then why would you yell at me?" He replied, "That's what you do when you're mad, besides hitting me with your mallet."

"Oh shut up about the mallet," She stuck her tongue out, "Ash, just get it into your head that I'm not mad at you, or else I soon will be."

"What?" Ash blinked, his deep brown eyes showing his inner confusion.

"Just say 'okay' unless you want me to hit you," She answered, losing her grasp on her patience.

"Okay," Ash replied obediently, "Hey Misty?"

"What is it now?" She asked, softer this time.

He looked down, "I... I'm sorry." Misty looked at him, he looked disappointed in himself. The way his shoulders hunched forward and the way his lips made a fine line. It was looking at him that brought her to notice things she hadn't noticed before.

His chocolate orbs that showed so much innocence, so much determination to do better. His unruly black hair, messed up just enough to be adorable. As if someone had just ruffled his hair. Ash slipped his hat back on, "Mist?"

"Oh," She whispered, snapping out of her trance. Of all the people to look"Ash... There's no need to be sorry."

"But I make you angry," He replied simply, "I don't like being the one to make you angry Mist."

Misty felt intrigued by how deep Ash was being. "Don't blame yourself," Misty said, her tone trying to imply that she was on top of the situation, but she was anything but. Her fair cheeks was a cute shade of pink, she had never blushed before, "I get mad at a lot of people."

Ash laughed, "Well, you do have an uncontrollable temper."

Misty was too in awe of Ash's laugh to retort back. "Mist? Are you okay? You seem a little out of it."

"No, I'm okay," Misty whispered, looking away. Why was she feeling like this?

"You're red in the face," Ash mused, he put a hand on her forehead and leaned in closely, "Are you running a fever?"

"I..." Misty chocked on her words. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Ash was too close for her to be comfortable, so close she could almost kiss him. _NO! Don't think like that, Ash is my best friend, you don't kiss your best friends! _She made a little squeak noise and moved away. In turn, the Pokémon trainer furrowed his brow.

"S-sorry," Misty stammered, feeling her control over the situation slipping out of her fingers.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked again, his face was very worried now, and he reached out again, but Misty moved away again. He frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She replied stubbornly, "I'm just... Kind of tired." By now, the sun had dipped low into the horizon, the twilight blue starry sky taking over. She got up and walked over to her red sleeping bag, "I think I'll just go to bed now."

"Okay," Ash said emotionlessly, "Whatever."

Misty cringed and slid into her sleeping bag. She closed her eyes, Ash seemed upset with her. She was being secretive and distant, Misty could understand how that might aggravate him, but really, she wasn't thinking properly. She didn't want to have to deal with something as stupid as her feelings. Not to mention that nagging in her heart that she really just wanted to ignore.

XxXxX

Ash sat numbly, watching the sun finally disappear, almost as if it had never existed. The stars twinkled above him, the forest becoming dark and a breeze chilling his bare skin.

"Pika?"

Ash looked down, Pikachu nudged him and he sighed. Pikachu settled down in his trainer's lap, "What up Pikachu?" Ash asked, petting the yellow mouse, staring at the blue sky.

"Cha, pika," Pikachu murmured.

Ash shook his head, "Yeah, I am feeling out of it."

"Cha, Pikachu pika?"

"Why? Well, I think something's bothering Misty," He answered finally. Ash glanced over to make sure there wasn't the possibility of Misty sneaking up behind him as he had done to her. She was still sound asleep in her sleeping bag.

"Pika."

"I wouldn't admit it, but I really am worried about her," He continued. A gust blew by and Ash shivered, "I really like her Pikachu."

"Chu! Pika."

"But she can't feel the same way," Ash lowered his head, "I mean, who would want someone like me? And all she thinks is that I'm a novice wanna-be trainer." He laughed dryly, "She even calls me Mr. Pokémon Master just to rub it in my face how far away from my dreams are."

"Pika," Pikachu murmured sadly.

"Ever notice that Misty always tries her hardest?" Ash sighed, "She's always saving me one way or another, but I never thank her. I'm a really bad friend Pikachu." He felt cold, but there was something that didn't want him to go over there and lay down near Misty. He needed space, she needed space. He rubbed his arms, "I take her for granted."

XxXxX

Misty listened quietly as Ash confessed his feelings to Pikachu. _If only he could actually say it to my face, _She thought sadly.

She kept her eyes closed, just in case he were to look at her. She heard him sneeze, a few minutes later again. He was cold, why didn't he just come and go into his sleeping bag? That ought to keep him warm.

_He thinks he takes me for granted, _She told herself, _but there's so much he doesn't know. He's not a novice trainer to me anymore, no novice trainer could have a relationship with Pokémon like he does. He's saved me way more times than I have saved him. I've never thanked him. I'm the one who should say they're the bad friend, anyone but him. And Ash, if I could only tell you how much I like you too._

XxXxX

Ash pulled up his collar, the forest temperature steadily dropping. Sniffing, he lay down on his back, the grass still warm from all the sun it had gotten that day. His eyes felt heavy, he was tired. But it felt like there was a string, one that attached him to Misty. He had pulled it so tight he was afraid of moving at all, afraid of snapping that string. There was distance between them for a long time and their friendship just felt so fragile.

Pikachu was asleep beside him, but Ash couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts clogged his mind, he couldn't relax. Getting up, he paced the campsite before finally deciding that he could sleep in his sleeping bag, maybe he would just move it far away from Misty's.

He walked over, carefully avoiding twigs or anything that might make noise if he stepped on it. The plan was to pass Misty, grab his sleeping bag and sleep somewhere far from her, the other side of their campsite felt like a good idea.

But he found he had stopped in front of her, unable to keep himself away. The relaxed, calm look on her face, the way her short red tresses fanned out under her head. Thinking about it, she never left her hair loose around him, was there a reason for it? Ash wanted to reach out and do something. Hold her hands, play with her hair, anything. He felt warmth in his heart, but at the same time, that string was being pulled tighter and tighter. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but it was so wrong. You didn't kiss your best friends, especially when they didn't know.

He knelt down beside her, staring at her fair complexion, she was just so beautiful. If only she was his. Before he could stop himself, he found himself leaning closer and closer to her. His head was screaming at him to stop, but his heart just wanted to keep going. Finally, he felt something tug on his shirt. Misty's slim fingers pulled on his vest, pulling him to her.

Ash was surprised, was she awake? Was she moving in her sleep? He lay down beside her, her hand still gripping onto his blue vest. He wasn't sure what to do now, but she rolled over to face him, he eyes still closed, her breathing still even. Her lips were parted slightly and looked so ready to be kissed. Leaning forward, he closed his eyes. The wind blew softly, sifting through his dark hair. He slowly brushed his lips against hers. And then again, and again.

Misty was never really asleep, her cerulean eyes wide. Ash was kissing her, and kissing her, and kissing her. She found herself kissing him back, putting all her feelings she wished she could say. She tightened her grip on his vest and she felt him slow down and pull apart from her.

"M-Mist?" He squeaked nervously, biting his lip. He was in trouble, deep trouble. He had kissed her without her permission! He had invaded her space and her privacy and... Oh, he couldn't even think about what she'd do to him. His heart thudded loudly in his chest, had she been kissing back? Or was that just what he wanted to think?

"Ash," She whispered; her face a light shade of pink.

He blinked his innocent eyes, "You... You aren't mad?"

She shook her head silently and sat up. Pulling her knees to her chest, Ash sat up as well. "No, I'm not Ash," Misty hesitated, "I... I kissed you back."

Ash felt dizzy, things were moving in slow motion. Misty had kissed him back that meant, that meant...

"Ash... I..." Misty bit on her lip, she didn't have the courage to move on.

"Misty," Ash took her hands, "I've wanted to tell you something for a very long time."

"Yes?" She murmured quietly, looking into his eyes.

"I... I really like you," Ash mumbled, turning a bright red, "A lot more than just a friend."

"Oh Ash," Tears pooled in her beautiful emerald eyes, "I like you too."

His mouth felt dry, "We've been together for so long, I found myself having feelings for you I haven't felt before."

"It's called love Ash," Misty whispered in his ear, "It may not be love now, but it very well might be. I don't expect you to love me as I am now, but I really hope you will one day."

"Mist..." He mumbled and Misty leaned forward.

A smile graced her lips, "Just know Ash, I will always, and I mean always love you."

He parted his lips and said, "I love you too Misty." He kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her, cradling her body. She leaned into his arms and she closed her eyes and yawned.

"You should go to sleep now," Ash muttered, beginning to pull away.

Misty held him still, "Stay with me."

He stopped, "Okay."

She smiled, her eyes still closed, "Good night Ash."

"Good night Mist... I love you."

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading, please review things I might need to change and improve. Until next time! :)**

**Please Review!**


End file.
